fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesidio Tallini
He's a Hi-Tech Entrepreneur as the President and Founder of the Cesidian Root, an alternative DNS root. The Cesidian Root is a system of 8 servers resolving the entire ICANN namespace (281 TLDs), as well as an additional 81 alternative Top-Level Domains (TLDs). The Cesidian Root is in effect a full intercontinental Internet independently resolving not one, but 6 or more roots: ICANN (281 TLDs), the Cesidian Root proper (38 TLDs), the China MII Root (5 TLDs), the Arabic GCC Root (4 TLDs), i-DNS.net Root (19 TLDs), and other roots (15 TLDs). The Hon Most Rev Dr Cesidio Tallini was born in Jamaica Hospital, New York, on 10 May 1962, and is thus an Independent Long Island (ILI) native. He has resided for extensive periods of time both in Italy and in the United States. He moved to Italy at the age of 9, where he continued his education. He eventually earned an Italian Diploma di Maturità Scientifica from La Scuola D'Italia "Guglielmo Marconi" of New York City, and an American High School Equivalency Diploma from the University at Albany (SUNY). Besides being the President and Founder of the Cesidian Root, Tallini is also the President of Planet Communications and Computing Facility (PCCF) Ltd., a small Canadian Internet Infrastructure company, as well as a stockholder of the same. In April 2007, Tallini earned a Bachelor of Science in Information Technology from the University of Phoenix, and he's an Associate Member of the British Computer Society (AMBCS). Tallini is involved in the field of Religion and Theology. To complement his passion for natural health and serving others, as well as his spiritual proclivities, Tallini became an Ordained Minister of Rose Ministries, and he is also a legally registered Marriage Officiant with the City of New York, as well as the Bishop and Founder of the Cesidian Church. Tallini is also a Saint James College Certified Professional Chaplain (CPC). On 27 July 2007, Tallini earned a Bachelor of Science in Contemplative Psychology from William Cullen Bryant University, and is now a licensed Ecclesiastical Counselor. Tallini is the Father of Analytic theology, a new field of human endeavour with promising applications in many fields: Anthropology, Biology, Chemistry, Communication, Economics, Ethics, Geography, History, Law, Linguistics, Management, Medicine, Physics, Political Science, Psychology, Religion, Sociology, and Theology. Tallini is involved in the field of Education. Besides being an independent scholar in the fields of Analytic theology, Cesidian law, Cesidian Salubriology, and Fourth & Fifth World studies, Tallini has worked in the past as a part-time Teacher Assistant for Newton Learning, and has developed the original course materials for the Aurora children's language program for the Italic Institute of America. Tallini is a Sysop (System Operator) of Wikinfo (Internet-Encyclopedia), and is also a member of the American Association for Collegiate Independent Study (AACIS). Tallini is involved in the field of Linguistics. He is the author of the [http://www.passbooks.com/cart.php?m=product_detail&p=5889 AP Italian] textbook published by the National Learning Corporation, sometimes does translation work for the Italic Institute of America, and he is also the developer of the Tallinian Linguistic Classification System. Tallini is involved in the field of Journalism. He is a Correspondent for American International News Service, and an Accredited Press Photographer (APP) for American Image Press. Tallini is involved in the field of Astrology (Diploma earned from Stratford Career Institute) and Eschatology, primarily as a researcher, and he is the developer of the Cesidian calendar, and its derivative Bucksfanian astrology. Recently Tallini became the author of Astrologia Bucrafaniana, an Italian-language work published by Micronational Productions. Tallini is also a passionate Micronationalist, and the Father of the Fifth World Micronational movement. Something of a Micronational Authority, Tallini is now often sought for advice from people who wish to start Principalities or Micronations. He is the King of TTF-Bucksfan, a dual-nation cyberstate. Tallini is also a Baron of Sealand; a Knight of Redonda; the Grand Preceptor for the Overseas Priorate of the Ordo Equestris Militiae Templi Deus Vult of Redonda; an Honorary Member in the Sovereign Military-religious Order of Teutonic Knights Templars; a Special Adviser to the Board of Directors of the Hands of Change Association (HOCA); one of the Founders of the Commonwealth Nations Research Society (CNRS); and a proud Member of the Micronational Professional Registry (MPR). On 30 January 2006 Tallini received an honorary Doctor of Philosophy (PhD) in Cyberanthropology from Cosmopolitan University & Research Institute, a non-accredited but multinationally-licensed university. Although honorary, this degree was awarded for actual research and interdisciplinary work in the fields of Cyberanthropology, Economics, Education, Information Technology, Law, Management, Political Science, Religion and Theology. Tallini is also an Honorary Alumnus of the University of California at Berkeley, and of The Pennsylvania State University. On 20 August 2007 Tallini started the new country project of Independent Long Island (ILI) with a working .ILI Top-Level Domain (TLD). With this project, Tallini has made a shift from Fifth to Fourth World affairs, and he hopes to bring lessons learned in the Fifth World to use in the Fourth. Tallini is now the Governor of ILI. On 6 May 2008 with Cesidian Root officers, Tallini invaded the .UM ccTLD in the Cesidian Root, i.e. United States namespace, legally annexed the ''United States Minor Outlying Islands'' (USMOI) and renamed the islands the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). Tallini is now also the Governor of the UMMOA. On 22 July 2008 the Supreme Council of the Presidency of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), New Society of the Nations, with the approval of His Excellency The Lord President, Monsignor Senator Viktor Busà, granted Accreditation and Official Status of Incorporation to the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), also known as the Arcipelago Multioceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU), with seat in the Caribbean Sea. The UMMOA is now recognised under international law and the Vienna Convention of 18 April 1961 (1963). On 2 September 2008 the Supreme Council of the Presidency of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), New Society of the Nations, nominated Tallini both Diplomatic Counsellor to the Presidency for International Relations, and Deputy Member of the National Assembly (US Parliamentary Group). Later His Beatitude Archbishop Viktor Busà commissioned Tallini for this role, and issued his first Diplomatic Passport. Tallini is also the author of the book, [http://book.ilination.net A history of the future: Independent Long Island], published by Long Dash Publishing, and the bishop who consecrated Saint René Descartes as the first saint of the Cesidian Church. External links * Cesidio Tallini's autobiographical website * Cesidio Tallini's business website * [http://hmct.dk/PhD-CosmoU-2006-01-30.pdf Cesidio Tallini's PhD in Cyberanthropology honoris causa] (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BS in Information Technology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's BSc in Contemplative Psychology (PDF) * Cesidio Tallini's Natal Chart (PDF) * [http://strdu.com/AstrologiaBucrafaniana.pdf Cesidio Tallini's Astrologia Bucrafaniana] (PDF) * Tallini Quotes (PDF) * The XIV Commandments References *American Image Press. The Honor Roll of IFPO Photographers, 2004 *Incredibile intervista a Sua Maestà Cesidio Tallini, by "Manolo", Il Postino/Le Currero, 13 November 2005 *The Norton Awards. The 2005 Norton Panel, 8 January 2006 *Rose Ministries. Rev. Cesidio Tallini testimony, 12 January 2006 *Cosmopolitan University and Research Institute. Selected recipients of CU's Honorary Doctoral Degrees, 25 January 2006 *Citation for being awarded with an Honorary Ph.D. in Cyberanthropology by Cosmopolitan University & Research Institute, Senator Michael A.L. Balboni, 30 January 2006 *Independent Long Island … whatever that means, by Henry E. Powderly II, LI Biz Blog, 6 September 2007 *What Has the Hamptons, 4 Airports and a Hankering for Independence?, by Corey Kilgannon, New York Times, 22 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Descartes becomes Cesidian Church's first saint, by "Sotto Voce", Clerical Whispers, 15 December 2007 *Antarcticland: lo stato della protesta, by Franco Russo, FaiNotizia.it, 4 February 2008 *Trying Again and Again to Secede, by Clyde Haberman, New York Times, 30 April 2008 *Should Long Island Become A State?, by Linda Tagliaferro, About.com, 6 May 2009 *Разъединенные Штаты Америки (The DisUnited States of America), by Андрей Яшлавский (Andrey Yashlavsky), Московский Комсомолец (Moskovsky Komsomolets), 6 May 2009 *Entrevista a HMRD Cesidio Tallini, de UMMOA, by Brian Condenanza, Brian Condenanza Blog, 11 July 2009 Category:People Category:Scholars Category:Theologians Category:Micronationalists Category:National leaders